


Ignite My Heart

by donutdistress



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Forbidden Love, Inspired by The Shape of Water (2017), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, Pre-World of Warcraft: Mist of Pandaria, Strangers to Lovers, Trans Anduin, Trans Male Character, rating will change later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutdistress/pseuds/donutdistress
Summary: In order to prevent another cataclysm, Varian decides to destroy the remaining eggs of the blackflight. He can't bring himself to do that though and instead takes them back to Stormwind. Problems and shenanigans ensue when the eggs finally hatch and Anduin's poor gay heart cannot handle Wrathion's incessant flirting. But then Varian discovers their secret love affair and he's sceptical, to put it lightly.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Some trans Anduin in these trying times? Even though its not really relevant yet?  
> Tenk u to my boyfriend for helping with the title and forcing me to ship these two

The Aspects generally had their own plans regarding the ever-raging war on Azeroth. Varian wasn’t exactly sure what these plans were, but there was no doubt in his mind a laboratory filled with black dragon eggs was not a good thing. Their powers were still weakened after stopping the end of the world, and if these eggs were affected like Deathwing was, there would be no stopping them. Varian had made the decision to infiltrate the facility and destroy the eggs before they even had a chance at life. He just hadn’t expected to be standing here, Shalamayne in hand, ready to swing and so easily end whatever terrible plan the Aspects had concocted. Seeing the eggs now, up close. The harsh lighting in the otherwise empty room allowed Varian to see the dragons within their eggs. The details weren’t entirely visible, but the general shape was there. It hadn’t really occurred to Varian that these were somebody’s children, not really that different from his own son. He himself had done some terrible things for the sake of the war. There were moments when he caught himself dwelling on how such actions had changed him as a person but he always tried to push those feelings down. There was blood on his hands, but it was blood for the greater good. It seemed unjust to judge all of the blackflight when he too felt the weight of some kind of corruption. These creatures, formerly so wise and protective, it seemed wrong to stand here and ruthlessly murder those who might be able to change the course of this war. Maybe he could help to protect them from the corruption that drove them insane, or perhaps he was mad for even considering such a thing. 

“You, help me load these onto the gryphon,” Varian pointed to one of the champions he’s brought along with him. “The rest of you, see if there’s anything else worth taking.” There was no point trying to cover their tracks so they might as well get what information they can. It might help them prepare better for whatever the Aspects were trying to achieve here, and something on how to take care of a whelp too. The champions looked surprised by the change of orders but followed them without protest. 

The eggs were much larger than an average chicken egg. In his large hands, he could maybe carry one in each safely. They were coloured a semi-translucent black with flecks of orange, similar to the pattern they’d inevitably end up with once they were hatched. They were actually quite beautiful, and once in his hand, Varian could more clearly feel the lifeforce inside of them. Now there would be no way he could kill them so ruthlessly. Holding these little lives in his hands, he realised that they were just as alive as his own son, they had a family who must love them too. 

The flight back to Stormwind would take some extra time with their new fragile cargo. They hadn’t prepared to take anything like this back with them, other than perhaps some documents. The eggs were not supposed to survive, so they didn’t really have a safe way to carry them back. Not only was there the risk of crushing them, but they could also fall or even die with limited warmth to incubate them. Perhaps, in the end, his mission would end in the same result anyway. 

With the help of one of the champions, Varian made the eggs as secure as possible within the satchels. They used some bandages and extra coats as padding, hoping that might make the ride a little easier on the eggs. This also involved rearranging some of their other supplies, which was honestly much more complicated than arranging a battlefield, if Varian was honest. They had planned to fill the space of their consumed supplies with whatever they found here, but they hadn’t exactly planned on it being such fragile cargo. 

Eventually, they had everything ready to go. The other champions had returned with a few ancient-looking scrolls written in some foreign language. They would have to bring them back to be translated, there wasn’t any point worrying about them now. Other than that, it seemed they had been very strict about their other communications. Hopefully, the scrolls would help them discover what the purpose of the facility was and what that might mean for the future of Azeroth as a whole. Right now, it was of the utmost importance to get back to Stormwind as soon as possible, well before the dragons could discover they’d been broken into and stolen from.


	2. What's being kept at the keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More build-up really. Things are about to get more exciting though!

Anduin was becoming restless. His father was supposed to have returned home by now. Although it wasn’t uncommon for him to arrive later or even the next day, Anduin worried non-stop until he had seen him back safely within the castle walls. He didn’t know much about what he was doing, he was never really clued in on what was going on these days. His father insisted he continued with his princely studies as per usual. He said there would be time to learn about the war later, when it was part of the history books. It went entirely unspoken between them that Varian was one of the most vulnerable people in this war and killing him would be highly beneficial to the horde. Anduin had grown up surrounded by war, it was a truth he’d always known somewhere in his mind. Every time Varian left, he always braced himself for the messenger to come along and tell him it was finally his time. 

Fortunately, it was not time just yet. Anduin had been watching for his father’s gryphon approaching the castle, and finally, he saw the fleet of them flying in. It didn’t look like anyone was hurt, although it was hard to tell from this distance. Not to mention they were all trained soldiers, so they were good at hiding wounds anyway. He rushed down to see his father but was stopped before he could even leave his quarters. Needless to say, this did not help calm him. A thousand different scenarios were running through his mind as he waited for the guards to let him go finally. Someone could be hurt, possibly fatally. Anduin was a priest for light’s sake, he could handle some blood, he could even heal it if he needed to. This secrecy surrounding this quest was so frustrating. It made his mind reel with all the different kinds of possibilities. 

After enough time spent anxiously pacing, the guards outside let him know he could go see his father now. He went as fast as he could while still keeping some semblance of royal composure to his father’s study. He was already busy opening all the letters he’d received while he was away and no doubt writing some of his own to inform others of the result of his quest. Anduin hoped that maybe now he might get an explanation of what he was up to, although he doubted the secrecy would end now. Still, making sure Varian was okay was much more important to him, even if he was fed up with all these unknowns. 

He knocked on the door to the study even though it was wide open, he was clearly expecting Anduin to come to visit as soon as he was allowed. It was a rather small room compared to others in the castle, as it often didn’t need to fit many guests into it. There were shelves of books he frequently needed to reference, and some just to fill the shelves. There was a rather large mahogany desk in the middle of it, currently swamped with letters. Usually, they were kept in neat piles, not today. His father looked up from where he was seated at his desk, catching up on all his correspondence. 

“Were you behaved while I was gone?” Varian pushed his chair away from his desk a little to give Anduin his full attention. 

“Of course, father,” Anduin answered with a smile. He was an adult now and knew better than to annoy the servants. “How was your trip?” ‘Trip’ wasn’t the right word, it was not a fun holiday, Anduin knew that much for sure. He wasn’t sure how else to describe it, however. 

“It was successful,” was all Varian revealed. There was a pause between them. Varian knew exactly what Anduin wanted but was too afraid to ask for. He wasn’t sure he was ready to reveal everything to him yet either. The plan had changed now though, the dragon eggs hadn’t been destroyed. Instead, they were sitting in an unused room within the keep, being incubated. He felt a little less guilt about telling Anduin he’d decided to adopt them rather than murdering them. 

He got up to close the door. It was still something only a few knew about, he didn’t need it to be spread to the public, or worse, the enemy. Anduin shifted in his seat, guessing he was not going to like what his father was about to say. 

“We have gathered intelligence that the Aspects are planning to revive the blackflight,” Varian started. Anduin’s eyes widened. Although he tried to look for the best in everyone, he struggled with the blackflight. They were selfish manipulators. Only looking out for themselves, rather than focusing on how to help everyone. The wound was still raw from when they had taken his father from him. He didn’t think he could ever forgive them for all the death and ruin they had caused not only him, but his people. Although he felt sorry that they had succumbed to the corruption, it still wasn’t an excuse for all the other destruction they had caused. “They’re corruption-free, allegedly. But I don’t trust the Aspects not to corrupt them in their own way.” Anduin nodded, totally understanding. Chances were they weren’t doing all of this for nothing, they must have their own plan of some kind. “So, I’ve secured the eggs and brought them back here.” He said the last part rather quickly, ashamed to admit that he’d opened his home willingly to multiple blackwing dragons. He wasn’t sure how Anduin would take it. 

He sat there, stunned for a little bit. It certainly was not what he had expected. As he mulled it over, however. He was pleased his father hadn’t mercilessly killed them before they could even confirm they were corruption-free. They might be able to be saved after all. Anduin was hopeful, but part of him was reluctant to really believe it could be true. “Well, I suppose we’ll just have to wait and see what happens when they hatch.” It was a purposefully neutral statement. Neither Wrynn wanted the dragons in their home, but neither of them wanted to kill an innocent life either. 

Varian was glad to hear that his son didn’t hate him. He could tell there was still apprehension, but at least he was willing to see how it all played out. Varian knew he couldn’t hesitate if they discovered the whelps were corrupted and he guessed Anduin wouldn’t hold it against him either. It was a relief to have it off his chest at last, he hated having to keep things a secret from Anduin, especially now that he was older and preparing to take over the throne eventually. It felt wrong both as a father and as a king to hide too many things from him. 

Sensing the discussion was over, Anduin stood from his chair. “I’ll see you at dinner?” It was an unspoken rule that they always ate together whenever Varian was home and not in a meeting. It guaranteed they would still be able to talk, it was particularly important to Anduin that they have that time after his father had been away. 

“Of course,” Varian answered and went back to his correspondence. 

Anduin left his father to it, closing the door behind himself. He started to head back towards his own rooms but pivoted around. The dungeons were too cold to keep eggs to incubate, so they must be within the keep itself, perhaps nestled in the plush covers of a four-poster bed. 

The heavy set of guards throughout the halls leading up to the guest wing suggested that his hunch was probably right. Well, unless his father was keeping even more secret guests in the keep that he hadn’t told him about. 

The guards let him through, he recognised a few faces of the more skilled guards they had underneath their helms. He paused when he reached the door though, hand gripping the door. Anduin wasn’t sure he really wanted to go in there, he hadn’t really thought at all about what he would do when he got in there. They were just some eggs. Just some possibly corrupted eggs that could easily take down two very important figureheads of the alliance in their sleep as they were being kept just meters away from their bedchambers. Anduin decided he needed to go in there to set his mind at ease, to remind himself they were only eggs, and even after that, they would only be hatchlings. It took time before a dragon actually turned into a dragon, and therefore became dangerous. 

With a deep breath, he entered the suite, into the sitting room. There was already a hunter and a druid there, sitting on the plump couches just chatting. He guessed they were supposed to act as some kind of veterinarians, except clearly there weren’t any real ones Varian trusted enough to deal with this kind of situation. He would have offered to help if it weren’t for the fact that he knew nothing about keeping hatchlings alive. Chances were the hunter and druid didn’t either, but they were at least probably more knowledgeable about animals and healing them than other champions might be. 

The nodded politely to him, and he nodded politely back before heading towards the actual bedchamber. Just as he’d guessed, there was a clutch of eggs resting on the large bed. They were surrounded by what looked to be all the quilts available in the castle. The fire was burning bright, keeping the room almost uncomfortably warm. He supposed that was the best condition for dragon eggs, they wouldn’t have lit the fire for nothing. 

The eggs were large, which Anduin supposed he should have expected. They were black too, which also made sense. What had he come for again? There was nothing for him to do here, nothing to see either really. They were eggs, what more did he expect? Still, he found himself moving from where he’d stood frozen in the entrance. Some part of him began reaching out to place a hand against the leathery shell of the closest egg. He could sense the lifeforce within, feel the warmth of a living creature inside. Anduin’s eyebrows were knit together in a frown, feeling too many emotions at once to truly comprehend how this whole situation made him feel. He could understand how his father would be convinced to take them back to his own home. He was still filled with contempt and fear, however. The dragon’s were real, that was demented now in Anduin’s mind. The pain their ancestors had bought was also extremely vivid within Anduins mind, however.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to subscribe if you'd like to know when I update this next  
> Kudos and comments help me write faster!  
> [My Tumblr](https://donutdistress.tumblr.com)


End file.
